


just a bit early

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, getting together sorta kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment it was mostly that Kuroo just didn’t know what to say, which was strange for him. Kuroo always knew what to say right then and there. He knew that the problem was that he… liked Tsukishima and that’s what threw Kuroo off the most. This was the prime time to put his ability to use yet… Tsukishima made him speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a bit early

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo is a fucking meme, happy birthday to him

Kuroo sat at his desk with skype open to Tsukishima’s profile, trying to send a message.

They had been talking pretty frequently and Kuroo could tell that Tsukishima was beginning to warm up to him; however, it was always Kuroo who had to initiate the conversation.

At that moment it was mostly that Kuroo just didn’t know what to say, which was strange for him. Kuroo always knew what to say right then and there. He knew that the problem was that he… liked Tsukishima and that’s what threw Kuroo off the most. This was the prime time to put his ability to use yet… Tsukishima made him speechless.

Because of this, Kuroo was scared to send a message, scared to fuck it up and ruin his chances.

“Just send it. You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Kenma muttered from the beanbag that he usually sat on when he went to Kuroo’s.

Kuroo had almost forgotten he was even there.

“But—“

“I talked to Shouyo and look where we are now.”

“That’s different. Shortie actually likes talking and goes on until you tell him to stop. Tsukki takes forever to get more than a one word response from.”

Kenma shrugged. “So be the Shouyo, then. I know you can do it.”

Kuroo took a deep breath and stared at his keyboard.

“You’re right.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“I’m gonna do it right now.”

“I’m gonna—“

“Kuro, if you say that one more time I’m going to send it for you.”

Kuroo knew that Kenma would never do that but it gave him the motivation that he needed.

One more deep breath and Kuroo closed his eyes, hovering his finger above the “enter” key, counting down from three and then pressing before he could think further on it.

**[6:16 PM] Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌:** hi

Nailed it.

**[6:17 PM] Tsukishima Kei:** Hey.

The response was quick, almost as if Tsukishima had been waiting for Kuroo to message him all day.

**[6:17 PM] Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌:**   what’s up??  
**[6:18 PM] Tsukishima Kei:**  Homework.

“Kenma, he’s giving me one word answers, what do I do?” Kuroo whined, leaning back in his chair to look at his friend. It wasn’t unusual for Tsukishima to respond this way. It always took a while for him to start saying longer things, but Kuroo wanted that right at that moment.

“And you really think I know what to do about it?”

Kuroo groaned, staring at the chat bubble.

**[6:19 PM] Kuroo ┐(W** **ヮ￣)┌:**    i mean for real !! what’d you do today?? (:  
**[6:19 PM] Tsukishima Kei:**   Volleyball and homework.  
**[6:19 PM] Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌:**   truly interesting  
**[6:20 PM] Tsukishima Kei:**    I guess.

Kuroo laid his head down on his desk, hoping that it would magically fuel his mind with ideas.

**[6:21 PM] Kuroo ┐(W** **ヮ￣)┌:**   so it’s my birthday next week  
**[6:22 PM]** **Tsukishima Kei:**    And?  
**[6:22 PM] Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌** :   you should come to Tokyo and celebrate w/ me!!!  
**[6:22 PM] Tsukishima Kei:**    No.  
**[6:23 PM] Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌:**    tsukki why must you hurt me in this way  
**[6:24 PM] Tsukishima Kei:**    It’s a school night.  
**[6:24 PM] Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌:**    ):

Tsukishima never responded to the message and Kuroo guessed that that meant it was a definite no.

“There, there.” Kenma said monotonously, patting his back.

Kuroo looked at him to see his bag over his shoulder.

“You’re leaving me in my time of despair?”

Kenma shrugged and walked to the door.

Kuroo was left to wallow in his own self-pity.

-

-

Saturday rolled around and Kuroo and Tsukishima had talked, but nothing further about Kuroo’s birthday.

Kuroo lay in his bed, having just woken up, and stretched.

That was when he heard the doorbell.

He sat up in confusion. It was too early for Kenma to be up and Kuroo’s family rarely had visitors since his parents were usually out of town.

Kuroo didn’t bother putting on a shirt and just walked down.

Yawning, Kuroo pulled the door open and froze.

“Tsukki..?” Kuroo felt almost naked now. What was Tsukishima doing here? How did he even know where Kuroo lived?

Tsukishima shifted awkwardly, not able to hold his hands like he usually would since they were occupied by a box.

“Happy early birthday…” He muttered, refusing to look up from the ground. Tsukishima’s face was turning pink and Kuroo convinced himself it was from the chilly nonexistent wind.

Without thinking, Kuroo wrapped Tsukishima in a bear hug.

“You’re going to crush the box.” Tsukishima grunted out, squirming in Kuroo’s grasp.

“Right!” Kuroo almost shouted, pushing away from Tsukishima and stepping aside to let him into the house.

He stepped in with hunched shoulders, slipping off his shoes. Kuroo quietly lead him to their living room for Tsukishima to set his box on their coffee table.

They stood there in silence until Kuroo realized that he was still shirtless.

“I’m gonna go put on a shirt…” Kuroo mumbled, turning to walk away before he heard Tsukishima quietly speak up.

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to… I don’t mind.”

A few minutes passed and eventually Kuroo and Tsukishima were seated on the couch, opposite sides, box still untouched.

“So… why’d you come to Tokyo?” Kuroo finally asked.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Tsukishima said it quickly with his words slurred together.

A grin spread across Kuroo’s face and he sat up straight, turning a bit to look at Tsukishima.

“So this was all your idea?”

Tsukishima nodded slightly.

The grin spread wider and Kuroo leapt from his side of the couch to Tsukishima’s enveloping him in another hug. “AW, TSUKKI, YOU CARE ABOUT ME!”

Tsukishima halfheartedly attempted to push Kuroo off, but he wasn’t going to budge.

By this point, Kuroo was basically in Tsukishima’s lap, he was nuzzling his face against Tsukishima’s, basically just getting all up in his business.

“How’d you find my house, though?”

“Hinata and Kenma.”

“And what made you decide I was worthy or a visit from you?”

“Well, now I’m starting to regret it—“

“Aw, Tsukki, don’t be like that!” Kuroo said playfully. “I’m really happy you came.” His tone was now more serious, hoping it would tell Tsukishima how happy he really was.

Tsukishima hesitated for a minute before shifting out of Kuroo’s grasp, reaching to the coffee table to pick up the box that had been left, almost forgotten about. He handed it to Kuroo. “Open it.”

Kuroo smiled and happily took the box, it was only tapped shut but Kuroo took his time with it, carefully watching Tsukishima as his ears began to turn red.

Once the tape was off he opened it, looking inside and pulling out one of the contents.

Right when he looked at it, Kuroo began laughing harder than he had in a while.

“If you don’t like it I can take it back!” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms and looking away.

“No, no, Tsukki, this is great, I love it.” He said through laughter. In the box was a cat mug, and underneath it a hat that said “Check meowt” with cat whiskers and ears.

“I saw them when Yamaguchi dragged me out shopping and they made me think of you.” Tsukishima muttered, still keeping his eyes off Kuroo.

Kuroo quickly set down the items and was wrapping his arms around Tsukishima once again. “I’m so happy that you think of me.”

Tsukishima groaned, trying to pull away. “You make it sound weird.”

“But I’m genuinely happy about it!”

“I…” Tsukishima paused. “Look, honestly I really didn’t want to come.” Kuroo frowned. “Because I was afraid that you’d think it was weird and not want to talk to me anymore—“

“Hold on,” Kuroo interrupted, leaning back and placing a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Have you met me? Do you really think that I’d stop talking to you because of _this_? I love shit like this, it’s beautiful and funny.”

“I know…”

A genuine smile crossed Kuroo’s face and he tilted Tsukishima’s head up with his hand, looking him straight in the eye and for once Tsukishima looked back. Quickly, Kuroo pressed a kiss to his lips without even thinking and pulled back, bumping their foreheads together.

He was surprised that Tsukishima hadn’t reacted badly to it, that he was just turning flustered like he wanted to say something back.

“I know it’s not officially my birthday yet,” Kuroo said quietly. “But so far it’s been the best I’ve had, thank you for coming.”

Tsukishima didn’t respond but he didn’t pull away so Kuroo decided to kiss him again. Still not long but this time Tsukishima kissed back. It was hesitant and obviously inexperienced but at that moment, Kuroo couldn’t really complain.

“And this just makes it better.” Kuroo whispered after they parted once more.

He wasn’t sure where this was going to take them but… he had gotten what he had been wishing for, for a while and he just wanted to stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> you can kinda tell where i just started writing whatever lmao  
> i just really needed to get something out bc i've had writers block for like a week
> 
> [the mug is this](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/tabletop/cat-s-the-way-i-like-it-mug)   
>  [and the hat is this](http://media.claires.co.uk/pws/client/images/catalogue/products/15470/zoom/15470.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
